


ＲＴＢ

by 21J



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm, 戦闘妖精雪風
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21J/pseuds/21J
Summary: 在与FAF高层的午餐会上甩出关于JAM的爆炸性消息之后，零和雪风接到了一个看似简单的任务——与后座上那个去过TAB-15的人一起。正剧向。
Kudos: 1





	ＲＴＢ

1.  
“这是玩笑吗，杰克？”  
深井零大尉一听说有出击任务，就立刻到了詹姆斯·博卡少校的办公室。当他听完任务讲解，面无表情地表达起不快来。  
“我倒希望是，可惜了。”少校见了对方神情的变化随口打趣道。  
作战内容是这样：前往位于第二前线战术航空基地（TAB-2）西北方向的菲雅利森林指定地点，获取代号E08的情报罐中储存的信息。目标曾一度失去联系，被判定为损毁，两个月后信号突然重新出现，数据传输功能却无法正常运作。零和雪风需要在目标地点上空稍作停留，通过无线电获取目标储存的庞大数据。情报军团的阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉也会参与作战，在雪风的后席辅助任务。在相对安全的C区域内执行非对抗任务，对特殊战的王牌战机来说，未免小题大做了。  
话虽如此，菲雅利的青空下却没有什么事情是绝对的。无论对于深井大尉还是博卡少校，这都是亲身经历过才得到的惨痛教训。  
“这个位置怎么看都是塞壬基地出击比较好吧。”  
博卡少校摇摇头说：“必须要用Super Sylph的头脑才行，情报部门要求的。除了雪风，特殊战其他战机的日程都安排得满满当当，光是常规出击任务就要忙不过来了，你也替我的工作量考虑考虑啊。”  
零无关痛痒地调侃：“情报军团请求我们的协助？这可算是新闻，杰克，真想知道能让他们做到这个地步的情报里都有些什么机密。”  
“特殊时期的请求。也算和你大有关系。”  
“我？”  
“你在午餐会上提供了一道‘主菜’——‘迦姆的复制人已经渗透了菲雅利空军’，拜你的发言所赐，各部门现在都紧紧捂住口袋，闭口不言，用尽手段暗中窥探着情报，表面上还要装作一副气定神闲的样子。那之后高层会议的气氛——用柯莉准将的话来说——好像会议厅里进了一头隐形狮子。”  
“迦姆的复制人是客观存在的，我亲身接触过，雪风也杀死过它们，现在才开始惊慌已经太晚了。要怪就怪迦姆吧。”  
“从情报中分析可能性，与听亲历者讲述，情感上是不同的，人就是容易被主观感受左右的生物。迦姆很可能在入侵后不久就开始制作复制人了，我们却至今对迦姆的真实面目一无所知。迦姆究竟是什么？没人能真正回答出来。一想到存在着这种程度的情报差异，就让人不舒服。”  
“迦姆是敌人。雪风是这么说的。”  
“……你说得对。总之，照如今的事态，这次回收任务未尝不是个探查情报军团态度的机会。只是到C区域上空兜个圈，对雪风来说就好像在自家院子里散步一样，听起来不错吧？”  
零不对此表态，转而指着资料中的一页问道：“阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉，他的参与是必须的吗？在自家院子散步的任务，我和雪风就足够了。”  
“我相信你。但情报军不愿交出传输资料需要的高级权限，坚持要他参与回收任务，这是通过了中央计算机审议下发的任务，没有讨价还价的余地，你只要接受任务就好。雪风的后席现在还空着，莫雷诺中尉也接受过电子战操作的培训，多一双眼睛总不是坏事。”  
零不作答，翻看着任务资料。那模样就好像约会被旁人打扰了一样，博卡少校在心中一阵叹息。  
“你是觉得这任务太轻松吗，深井大尉？那么就好好完成它。然后务必，活着回来。”  
零放下资料，敬礼，离开了博卡少校的办公室。  
博卡少校看着关上的房门，捏紧了拳头。只要接受任务就好？这不是他想说的。毋庸置疑，零恢复意识以来身上发生了一些改变，这让他看起来不再那么冰冷，不再仅仅是战斗机上的组件。博卡少校还无从判断零的变化会对战况造成什么影响，但作为朋友，他认为这种改变不是坏事。  
自己在焦躁些什么？  
零或许会无视来自长官的命令，但绝不会质疑爱机雪风的判断，这点不会变，他仍是特殊战的一员。杰克不会像零这样看待雪风，但他信任零。  
然而中央控制系统的计算机和雪风是不同的，天田少尉的惨剧发生之后，博卡少校就一直对其怀有疑虑。无论中央计算机如何掩饰，博卡少校都认为它曾为了实现自己的目的设计事故，间接导致了天田少尉的死亡，整件事情看似巧合，中央计算机的决策却是其中最关键的一环。这种戏剧般曲折的手法，在博卡少校看来倒正符合计算机缜密的逻辑。他同样对莫雷诺中尉在本次任务中扮演的角色感到异样，但又无法言明这感觉从何而来。  
想要搞清楚这件事最直接的方法，或许就是去问下达指令的“人”。  
博卡少校起身，迈步走向通往从参谋司令区的电梯。

2.  
阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉从来不是个擅长与机械相处的人。  
电脑的用法叫他疑惑，编程使他紧张得发抖，观看飞机起降则令他心惊胆颤。他不喜欢机器机械的反馈方式，好像那是种被夺去了灵魂的生物，无法理解也无法与之对话。使用机械让他无所适从，他宁愿在客厅里养一只孟加拉虎，也不愿为家中添一台智能机器人。  
这次和“特殊战”的协同任务让他前所未有的紧张。  
隶属于菲雅利基地战术战斗航空团的特殊战第五飞行中队，拥有十三架搭载着强大中枢计算机的战术侦察机，驾驶战机的是以“务必归还”为最高命令的机械般的冷酷战士，他们在交战空域上方注视着战场，记录战况，即便友军被击落也不介入战斗。抱着这种宗旨参与战斗的特殊战，在其他飞行队的成员间自然不会有什么好名声，连莫雷诺中尉这种和前线相距甚远的研究员也有所耳闻。  
十三架计算机似的战斗机配上二十多名计算机似的战士，他还要坐上其中一架飞个大半天，莫雷诺想到这儿紧张得要吐出来了。太好了。他在博卡少校办公室旁的走廊转角处惴惴不安地踱步，回想自己是怎么到了这个地步。  
确实，自从TAB-15事件之后，莫雷诺中尉就一直在悄悄打听这个声名远扬又异常神秘的中队，但他从没想过这么快就有机会直面它的成员。他想起了约兰达的面孔，从离开祖国，到踏入异星，再到坐进一架战斗机，一切都是为了他的约兰达。这样想让他多了点勇气，不再那么软弱。  
阿曼希奥·莫雷诺生性算不上乐观坚强。他生在墨西哥特基拉镇，是老莫雷诺最小的儿子。他的家族世代以种植龙舌兰为生，种出的龙舌兰曾是方圆几百里内酿酒厂的首选。莫雷诺们一向为自己的传统种植手艺骄傲，而轻视那些引入机械和新技术的邻居，直到自家的龙舌兰再也卖不出让人满意的价钱，他父亲却仍埋怨机械与技术，不思改进。阿曼希奥就是在这样一个他痛恨又不得不依赖的家庭环境中长大的。  
如果不是约兰达·伊盖拉·萨帕特罗，阿曼希奥大学毕业后也会回到特基拉，或许就这么在与酒厂和龙舌兰农的纠缠中度过一生。与约兰达的相遇改变了阿曼希奥的人生，他们相爱了，一同前往美国亚利桑那州深造，后来他又以志愿者的身份随她来到了菲雅利。  
但只有一点从没变过，莫雷诺仍对操作机器感到畏惧。如果是工作对他的要求，他会尽力去学习，但内心深处总不可避免地带着些抵触。整备战机、和机械打交道是伊盖拉的工作，她主动申请去了前线基地；莫雷诺的专业是动物学，被分配到了情报军团下属的相关部门。两个人时不时到对方的基地见面，但这样的机会太少，相遇难能可贵。  
莫雷诺中尉所在的研究组负责分析数据，大部分数据来自投放入菲雅利森林中的情报收集罐。不同于战斗编队使用的TARP，这种情报罐更像种能自主移动的野外红外摄像机，可以记录周围的声音和图像资料，具有简单的判断能力以回避危险、减少损耗。  
然而迦姆的威胁自始至终只来自天空，菲雅利的森林环境又过于险恶，人类至今还没能攻克，地球方面早已放弃成立一支菲雅利陆军，即便从收集到的情报里分析出来点儿什么，也难以应用到战争之中。33年前外星生物“迦姆”在南极打开通道来到地球，菲雅利空军（FAF）的设立正是为了用武装力量将入侵者阻挡在“通路”另一端的菲雅利星上，生态研究工作在这里极其边缘化，否则也不会让莫雷诺这么一个初来乍到的新人管理一整个小组。  
在这个不受期待，亦无人相伴的地方，莫雷诺感到无比孤独；至于在异星与看不见的外星敌人进行战争，九个月来他接受了这个“设定”，又很难把这一切当做现实。他本打算半年后申请退役，希望约兰达也能一起回到地球，去美国或墨西哥，哪里都行，他要向她求婚……他还没来得及把这个消息告诉约兰达。  
“莫雷诺中尉。”  
“哎？”  
莫雷诺慌忙转身，差点撞上叫他名字的人。穿飞行服的瘦高男人冷淡地冲他点了点头，也不在乎对方忘了向长官敬礼。是深井零大尉，莫雷诺在任务简报上已经见过他的照片了。  
“这边。”  
深井大尉自顾自地领起路来，他们在博卡少校办公室门前停下来，零看向莫雷诺的脸，指了指自己的嘴唇：  
“你的嘴上有血。”  
莫雷诺听见提醒才尝到嘴里的咸腥味，赶紧拿手去擦，他一紧张就犯咬嘴唇的坏毛病。他想向深井大尉道谢，但对方已经转过头去了。零敲敲门，正是早上九时十五分，两个人准时进入办公室，向少校敬礼。  
之后博卡少校与任务成员进行简单指令下达，重述了整个任务流程，并再次与飞行员确认其中的重要数据。他还额外问了莫雷诺几个问题，这些信息虽与任务相关，但飞行员是否知情对任务并无直接影响，因此没有显示在任务说明中。这让莫雷诺中尉感到，面前这位少校虽然生着张粗犷可怖的脸，性格却相当细心稳健。临到谈话结尾，博卡少校再次问：  
“莫雷诺中尉，要求特殊战来执行此次任务，是因为需要战机搭载的智能计算机吗？”  
莫雷诺中尉点头：“一方面是因为这个。目标情报罐的通信装置出了故障，无法进行远距离数据传输，TAB-2的702飞行队之前派遣无人机前去回收资料，却因权限不足遭到拒绝，这是前所未有的事情。除了获取目标储存的情报，我们还想搞清楚系统究竟哪里出了故障，这需要计算机有相当的处理能力。另一方面，出于安全考虑，特殊战战机的智能与高机动性也对任务很有帮助。”  
“也就是说情报军团认为这有可能是迦姆的陷阱。”  
莫雷诺中尉愣了一下，也正是这沉默的一秒，把他的答案告诉了少校。他想了想，谨慎地补充道：“少校，我们在外星上，一切都有可能是迦姆的陷阱。”  
“真是有情报军团风格的回答。”博卡少校苦笑道，他站起身，“零，带莫雷诺中尉换飞行服吧。可以退下了。”  
“是。”深井大尉和阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉敬礼。  
博卡少校也回以敬礼：“务必归还。”  
上午十点整，任务开始，莫雷诺中尉坐在雪风的电子操作席上，心脏砰砰跳动得要冲出胸膛。他几乎不记得自己是怎么做起飞前的各项检查的了，只听到发动机的嗡鸣听起来就像他内心的尖叫，随着雪风的加速越来越响亮。  
雪风载着零和莫雷诺中尉，飞向菲雅利的天空。

3.  
博卡少校目送雪风顺利起飞、迅速上升到肉眼难以看见的高度，起身前往作战指挥中心。除了祈祷零平安归来，他至少还能尽可能掌握即时战况，令地面部门做出配合，但再除此之外也做不了什么了。  
昨天在参谋司令区的调查无果而终，他甚至没能接触到中央计算机。不同于天田少尉那时，参谋本部和博卡少校对授勋结果同样持有疑虑，所以同意了少校对中央计算机的质询，这次他只得到了一个含混的回答，让他等待回复。  
快到指挥中心时，特殊战的军医艾迪斯·佛斯大尉迎面朝他走来。  
“博卡少校，”佛斯大尉抬手敬了个礼，递出一沓文件，“这是对桂城彰少尉和迦姆Profacting的结果报告。”  
博卡少校点头致意：“我现在要去指挥中心，报告放到我办公桌上。”  
真的什么都做不到了吗？博卡少校突然想到了什么，他叫住将要离开的佛斯大尉：“佛斯大尉，你记得雪风对迦姆Profacting的结果吗？”  
“当然，‘迦姆殷切地盼望着我们的迎击’。”  
“零将其解读为雪风认为迦姆想要拉他们入伙，你呢，你怎么看？”  
“这个基地中可能找不出比雪风更了解迦姆的了，但它的预测也只是一个它感兴趣的方面。不过再向下深究，如果雪风认为迦姆仅仅想要拉它和零入伙，而不包含FAF、不包含他们之外的人类，那么迦姆就仍然和我们敌对；甚至，迦姆想让雪风也和我们敌对。无论是我们主动寻求与迦姆对话，还是迦姆找上门，它一定都期待着雪风的回复。深井大尉和雪风大概不会同意迦姆的条件吧，不，双方能否相互理解也不一定，但对迦姆来说都是一样的——是拒绝。那么对迦姆来说还有什么理由保持战争势均力敌呢？接下来很有可能……就是总攻击了。”  
“……真是形势严峻的预测啊。”  
“是的，只是说出口就让人寒毛竖起了。我头一回希望自己是错的，但无论运行T-FACProⅡ多少次，得到的都是相同的结果。除非我使用的PAX代码……”  
“不，我相信你的判断。参谋本部也有类似的打算，想要一举击破敌方基地，进攻库奇基地就是第一步。现在看来这场战役的规模可能比预料中的要大得多。”  
佛斯大尉一时间不知道怎么作答，她略微不安地站在走廊中等着博卡少校的下文。  
“佛斯大尉，跟我来。”博卡少校思考了一阵，丢下一句话便迈开步子，艾迪斯·佛斯跟在后面，察觉到这并不是前往指挥中心的方向。  
佛斯大尉跟随博卡少校通过一道道身份验证，最终站在一台终端前。  
“这里是特殊战最安全的地方之一。”  
她虽然从未到过这个地方，但听到博卡少校的说明，看到终端后面被隔离起来的服务器组，也大致明白了这是什么地方。  
“这就是特殊战的战术计算机（STC）吗……”佛斯大尉忍不住用手触摸了终端的显示器。  
“是的，我希望你能对中央计算机进行Profacting。”  
“！？”佛斯大尉惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。T-FACPro Ⅱ作为解析人类行为而开发出的工具，来到特殊战之后已经因为样本的特殊性无法连接MarkBB，功能得不到充分发挥，现在不仅对迦姆使用，又要对计算机……  
“博卡少校，姑且不论预测结果是否可信，想要对计算机进行Profacting，首先就要承认中央计算机拥有独立的人格……或类似的东西，您是这么认为的吗？”  
“应该说不得不这样认为。和雪风接触过，你应该也有类似的感受吧。FAF的计算机群，已经不是我们所理解的东西了，说是有自我意识也好，有更深层次的认知能力也罢，如果我们再不去了解它们，就连还是否站在同一战线上，我也不敢肯定了。我希望你能像分析迦姆一样对中央计算机进行分析。”  
“……我明白了。但这不是立刻就能完成的工作，需要更多中央计算机的资料。”  
“让这家伙协助你吧。”  
博卡少校唤醒了战术计算机。它不同于中央计算机，后者没有太多与人交流的需要，只装载了书面输入装置，而前者相当于各战机的大脑，必须能理解飞行员的语音指令，所以博卡少校此刻只需要对着它下达指令就行了。不过输出信息仍然是通过屏幕上的文字。  
博卡少校输入了新的任务，对战术计算机指示道：“STC，这里是博卡少校，将任务设为机密，不要被中央计算机察觉到，可以做到吗？”  
屏幕上很快显示出一行文字：  
<这里是STC，收到，机密任务已建立。请指示。>  
接下来就是佛斯大尉的工作了。有了上次的经验，佛斯大尉很快将T-FACPro Ⅱ从她的个人计算机拷贝到了战术计算机中，她向博卡少校问道：“关于中央计算机您想了解什么？”  
“首先是中央计算机的目的，我需要确定我们仍在对付同个敌人。”  
佛斯大尉开始了操作，过了一段时间，她停下下来说：“少校，这是我第一次、可能也是T-FACPro Ⅱ诞生以来第一次对计算机进行分析，我无法保证得到的结果有多大参考价值，请您知晓。”  
“当然。”  
佛斯大尉点点头，敲下了输入键。屏幕上接连跳出一串数字，战术计算机利用T-FACPro Ⅱ生成PAX代码的引擎，将描述中央计算机的资料改写为可使用的代码。很快，新的回复显示在了屏幕上：  
<T-FACPro Ⅱ：中央计算机的目的是阻止吾等的敌人迦姆。我判断测试结果有效。>  
佛斯大尉松了一口气，博卡少校却紧接着问：“迦姆是什么？”  
<T-FACPro Ⅱ：迦姆是吾等的敌人。我判断测试结果有效。>  
“少校，这样问是行不通的。果然啊，不大幅修正PAX代码的构成就无法有效地对人工智能使用T-FACPro Ⅱ，这样一来大概连软件的算法也要修改了。”  
“也是，如果这样就能刺探到机密那也太容易了。”博卡少校皱起眉头。  
“博卡少校，请试试缩小提问的范围，将问题问得更明确一些。”佛斯大尉好像来了兴致，眼中露出学者特有的专注而好奇的神采来。  
“STC，用T-FACPro Ⅱ分析，中央计算机对特殊战的目的是什么？”  
<T-FACPro Ⅱ：中央计算机盼望特殊战与迦姆再次接触和对话。我判断测试结果有效。>  
佛斯大尉倒吸了口气，虽然与迦姆接触的想法她也听少校提过，但现在从STC这里得知中央计算机的想法，才让她深切体会到战事的严峻。  
博卡少校也面色凝重起来：“佛斯大尉，你现在可以对阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉进行Profacting吗？”  
“谁？”  
“情报军团的研究员，正在和零一起执行任务。”  
佛斯大尉明白了他的意思——这个任务时机太巧了，莫雷诺中尉极有可能是一枚棋子，或许连他本人也不知道，整个任务或许就是为了将零和雪风再次推进不可知战域。情报军团的介入亦十分可疑。  
但即便知道了提问的目的，她也只能以摇头作答：“我能获取桂城彰少尉的PAX代码，是因为他就任雪风电子战操作员的命令已经下达，对于情报军团的人员，我没有权限……”  
“这些可以吗？”博卡少校调出任务情报中的人员资料页面。  
佛斯大尉迅速浏览一遍，仍然给出了否定的回答：“缺少的项目太多了，T-FACPro Ⅱ是无法运作的。”  
“获取代码的操作绕不过中央计算机。还有其他方法吗？”  
“有是有……有些传统手段，但都需要时间。”  
“该死，没时间了！”博卡少校猛击一拳操作台的边缘，“STC，这里是博卡少校，紧急！要求与深井零大尉建立通话。”  
<这里是STC，收到，开始建立通话……>  
<雪风处于飞行任务中，通话无法建立。>  
少校心中暗骂，一牵扯上中央计算机就会变成这样吗？他疾步走向指挥中心。  
活着回来啊，零。

4.  
菲雅利砂糖般的白色沙漠中潜伏着迦姆的战机，看似柔软的青紫色茂密森林也毫不温柔。森林里居住着类似恐龙的凶暴大型动物，也有松鼠般可以轻松在枝干密集的树木间跳跃穿行的小动物——外表毛绒可爱，却有着惊人的捕猎能力，还有些生物仅靠制造幻觉便能使人们自相残杀。林中地表松软而易塌陷，树冠高耸入云，泛着金属光泽的枝叶遮天蔽日，人类完全无法穿行其中，这里是真正意义上的秘境。  
此刻莫雷诺中尉正飞行在这片青紫色的海洋之上，他盯着菲雅利的双星，伴星与主星相切，连成一片耀眼的光辉。他尽力不去想自己正飞在天上，但被飞行服包裹、面前铺满电子屏幕的情况下，所有努力都白费了。  
“莫雷诺中尉，集中注意力，三分钟后到达目标地点。”  
深井大尉的声音将莫雷诺中尉唤回现实。雪风开始平稳下降，从茂密的树冠顶端低空掠过，在“海面”上划出一道波浪似的痕迹，到达了目标地点。  
菲雅利森林闪烁着金属光泽的繁茂枝叶如同天然屏障一样，阻碍了地面的电波传输，情报罐传输数据时会自动转移到信号良好的地点，此时目标情报罐便是在这么一处地方。不知何故，树木避开了这片土地而生，形成一个半径十几米的圆形空缺，从上方看仿佛一张巨大的蛛网嵌在森林间。  
雪风降低引擎出力，以优美的姿态在目标上空缓慢盘旋。情报罐外表涂上了迷彩涂料，难以用肉眼辨别，但雪风搭载的镜头还是轻松地捕捉到了目标的位置。  
“到达A地点，确认目标。”深井大尉确认过各项仪表盘，“一切正常，未发现敌机。莫雷诺中尉，请开始作业，警戒交给我和雪风。”  
莫雷诺中尉因为从早上开始就绷紧了神经，这会儿已经疲惫不堪了，他强打起精神，开始执行任务。连接进行得很顺利，并未遇见TAB-2反馈的“授权遭到拒绝”的问题，即便凭借莫雷诺中尉不甚熟练的操作，数据也很快就开始了传输。  
你在做什么？莫雷诺中尉突然听见了约兰达甜美欢快的声音。他猛地抬起头。  
零察觉到后席的动静，问道：“中尉，你还好吗？”  
“不……没什么。”莫雷诺中尉摇摇头。一定是自己神经紧张，产生了错觉。他重新向屏幕投去注意，情报罐传来的数据飞快向上翻滚。宁静维持了一阵子，莫雷诺中尉以为他已经克服了幻听，甚至克服了他的飞行恐惧症。  
不多久，数据上传完了，莫雷诺中尉进一步要求情报罐进行自检，并上传检查报告。显示器停顿了一阵，开始断断续续地弹出报告内容，莫雷诺一项项看过去，并未发现异常。突然，情报罐的反馈停了下来，屏幕上显示需要输入授权码。莫雷诺依照指示输入代码，却弹出了授权码无效的提示，他再次输入，得到了同样的结果。  
“深井大尉，有点奇怪……”  
雪风响起急促的警告音。阿曼希奥，亲爱的，你在做什么？莫雷诺一阵眩晕，他的视野突然被一片白光充满，他使劲眨眨眼，眼前浮现出的却是一望无际的龙舌兰田地，约兰达身穿碎花连衣裙，戴着一顶草帽，脸隐在逆光造成的阴影里。他闭上眼睛，再睁开，视野才恢复正常。他感觉头痛欲裂，忍不住发出一阵呻吟。  
“莫雷诺中尉，你在干什么？快输入授权码。”  
“我、我已经在做了！但她停不下来！”莫雷诺中尉着急地说，又犯了咬嘴唇的坏毛病。他尝试绕过这项检查，返回初始状态，但警报还是响个不停。  
“她？”  
问问他，TAB-15究竟发生了什么？  
“有个声音在我脑子里……约兰达……”莫雷诺中尉看上去困惑极了，他放弃了操作，狠狠咬着嘴唇，血从破裂的皮肤流出来，染红了牙齿，看上去很是可怖。  
<深井大尉，紧急，立即终止与E08的链接。>  
“莫雷诺中尉，终止连接，情报罐被污染了！”  
莫雷诺中尉抱住头盔痛苦地喘息，看起来派不上一点用场。零尝试强制切断联系，但毫无效果。他不得不启动雪风的武器控制系统，下压机首，对地面扫射。情报罐没有躲闪，被子弹击中，一时间射击和爆炸声齐鸣，森林骚动起来。  
连接终止了，雪风紧接着发出遇敌警报，雷达上却看不见敌机的影子。“未知”字样不断在屏幕上跳动。迦姆吗？在哪里？深井大尉令雪风紧急升空，空间受动雷达拼命探测着，却一无所获。  
问问深井大尉，是谁杀了我……  
莫雷诺中尉再次听到了约兰达的声音，看到了她的面庞。疼痛突然消失了。  
“深井大尉……”  
“终于清醒了吗？振作点啊，后面还有得受。请立即视察周边环境。”  
“深井大尉，TAB-15究竟发生了什么？”  
“为什么这么问？中尉，现在可不是刺探情报的好时机。”  
莫雷诺中尉举起枪。这是配备给驾驶员的武器，锁在机舱内的应急包中，通常只有在迫降后才能拿取。一定是被污染的情报罐使应急包仓门弹开了。  
“大尉，回答我！那天向TAB-15开火的是你吗？”莫雷诺中尉咆哮着。  
零的怒火也被点燃了：“别开玩笑了！看看周围的情况，我们会死在这里的！”  
“我他妈的不在乎！回答我，杀死约兰达的是你吗！？”  
深井零大尉沉默了。他想起那段如在梦中的经历，当时他还没恢复意识，却透过雪风的眼睛攻击僚机，他向雪风下命令，让它扫射TAB-15的停机坪——因为雪风对他说那里有迦姆，因为他信赖雪风。他明白了莫雷诺中尉的目的：复仇。零相当长时间没想起过这个词了。  
“……没错，是我。雪风认为那里有迦姆。我不知道约兰达是否在其中。”  
“迦姆？你在说什么啊，那可是我们的基地，人类的基地，约兰达怎么可能是迦姆？”  
零明晰了莫雷诺中尉的目的后反而冷静了下来。他试图安抚中尉：“现在和你说不清楚，你先放下枪，回到基地我能向你证明。中尉，动物行为学方面你是专家，你一定知道可以根据不同的行为习惯区分不同的物种。迦姆人也有特定的行为模式，使之能够被筛选出来……”  
莫雷诺中尉脑子一片混沌，几乎无法理解他听到的话。几段画面在他脑海中反复闪现：龙舌兰田地、约兰达的笑脸、爆炸和浓烟、血和残肢、一望无际的菲雅利树海、藏匿于黑暗中的动物的亮眼、漂亮的青色天空。血伴着唾液从他的嘴角淌下来。  
亲爱的，问问他……是谁杀了我们？  
莫雷诺中尉记起了更多事情。那天他坐在运输机中，在前往TAB-15的路上，满心欢欣。他要把他的决定告诉约兰达。然后他看到了从TAB-15升起的滚滚浓烟，还等他搞明白发生了什么事情，迦姆的导弹就不知从哪里袭来了。运输机中弹，黑烟、青空、灼烧的痛，他向下坠落……  
他尝到了自己口中的血，那不是血的味道，像是苦涩的合成颜料。他都想起来了，梦醒了。  
“……莫雷诺中尉，如果你想活着回去，就快放下枪。”  
“住口！够了！约兰达不是迦姆，她是人啊、是人类啊！我也……！”  
莫雷诺中尉足够聪明，在别人开始说服他时，他就知道自己其实已经做了选择，也知道他的选择会带来什么后果；但他也不够聪明，因为他拒绝根据后果考虑重新选择。  
<敌人。>  
雪风“嘀嘀”的警告音变成了连续的刺耳尖鸣。  
莫雷诺中尉压下了扳机。  
“嘭！”

5.  
仿佛轻轻落入水面，雪风先是下沉少许，又立即浮起来，机身恢复了平稳。  
伴随着冲击声，座舱罩弹开，后部坐席被射出。冷风迎面向深井零大尉扑来，将他紧紧压在坐席上。  
<任务完成。返回基地（RTB）。>  
警告音停止了，雪风平静下来，依照设定中的路线，启程返航。

零平安归来后，博卡少校再次对阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉进行了调查。  
莫雷诺中尉乘坐的运输机曾被击落过，就在雪风轰炸TAB-15之后的不久，之后他被前线基地所救，经历完全符合迦姆复制人的条件。几乎可以肯定，真正的阿曼希奥·莫雷诺早已葬身菲雅利的树海了。但“迦姆人”仍是非公开的秘密，官方记录上中尉的殉职被归罪到迦姆污染的情报罐扰乱了雪风的系统上。  
深井大尉得知少校的调查后，特地询问了结果。听到莫雷诺中尉极可能是迦姆复制人时，零不易察觉地放松了些。尽管他从未在报告中体现出对雪风判断的迟疑，但这确实是他第一次向雪风以外的信息源确认敌人的身份。雪风对零来说仍是他的一部分，或许是最重要的那部分，但不再是唯一的部分。佛斯大尉诊断说这是种成长。  
博卡少校将阿曼希奥·莫雷诺中尉殉职的消息传达给他在情报军团的上级时，对方敬了个标准的军礼，平淡地接过文件，脸上露出了一点烦恼的表情。少校几乎能看出他在想什么——又要补充人员了，真是麻烦呐。博卡少校一刻也不想多停留，转身离开了。  
他最终将自己的报告递交到莉迪亚·柯莉准将手中时，一切都彻底恢复了常态，如同故事翻页，特殊战没人再提起莫雷诺中尉其人。  
大约两周后，阿曼希奥·莫雷诺和约兰达·伊盖拉生前持有的物件被装在白色盒子里，和最后一批从菲雅利撤离人员登上运输机。最后一战来得很仓促，没给人们太多告别的时间，直至爆炸产生的刺眼亮光黯淡下来，通路彻底关闭，周遭归于平静，詹姆斯·博卡也没能盼来雪风返航的身姿。  
战争结束了，有些人留了下来，更多的人回家了。

-END-


End file.
